


Red vs. Green

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [3]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a super quick thing for <a class="discoverytag" href="http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday">#wedgiewednesday</a> between the She-Hulks. I'm not a fan of how the Red She-Hulk was introduced or many of her accompanying storylines, but it was ultimately pretty good for Betty in the end.</p><p>And also, I think I might just do one story a week for Wedgie Wednesday, so I don't burn out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red vs. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick thing for [#wedgiewednesday](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday) between the She-Hulks. I'm not a fan of how the Red She-Hulk was introduced or many of her accompanying storylines, but it was ultimately pretty good for Betty in the end.
> 
> And also, I think I might just do one story a week for Wedgie Wednesday, so I don't burn out.

Jennifer Walters and Betty Ross go way back, from the days of Jen's quintessential 80s bob and Betty's short-haired blonde phase. Which made the whole Red She-Hulk thing so awkward when Betty regained control of herself. But they were both decent enough to try and work through it. Betty invited Jen over to her home for lunch, and Jen tentatively agreed. Whatever you can say about Betty Ross, you can't say she was a bad cook. The lunch went well, and things looked to be going well. 

However, both women were rather competitive.

It started with a joke from Jen: "Y'know, the lunch is nice and all, but for all the times you just up and attacked me, the least you deserve is a wedgie."

Betty snorted and said, "I haven't had a wedgie since my 20s and I do not want to relive _that_." 

"That so, shorty?" Jen teased, sneaking up behind Betty who was washing a couple of dishes. Jen was perpetually the She-Hulk, but Betty didn't like to stay in her Hulk form too much. Glowing yellow eyes were not fun for anyone.

"Don't even think about it Jen," Betty warned, but she didn't turn around.

That was her mistake. She didn't even have time to react before she felt her magenta panties skyrocket out her jeans and up her butt and take her up with them, being lifted off the ground. She was so shocked she didn't even register that she should probably scream. 

Betty was only 5'6" to Jen's 6'10"-in-heels and she was up so high her feet didn't even come close to the ground.

Jen let her down when she couldn't contain her laughter anymore and doubled over. "S-Sorry, but I mean, you were _asking_ for it with panties like those." 

Betty just glared at her as she tried to feel her legs again, leaning over the sink and trying to dig out that massive wedgie. She quickly decided turnabout was fair play and Hulked up, catching the unsuspecting Sensational one in the midst of her laughter.

She grabbed one side of Jen's blue panties with the Star Trek logo out from her pantsuit bottoms and pulled like her life depended on it, making Jen squeal and try to fight for them back. However, she had an added pressure that she couldn't overcome, namely her panties digging up her butt. Betty won and placed the leghole over Jen's shoulder, the Starfleet insignia right under her breast.

"Live long and prosper," the now red-skinned Betty Ross teased, even putting up the hand gesture. " _Nerd._ " 

Jen pulled her leghole off her shoulder and readied herself for a fight. "It's on now, Betty."

"Is it?" Betty mirrored her, readying herself too. "You sure you don't want to just give up now?"

"Not a chance."

They lock up, jocking for position. Both their panties are exposed and so it's easy for them to start heaving away, locked up in a double wedgie hug. 

> **Jen wins**

However, Jen has a bit more experience with fighting people of her strength (re:Titania) and she's able to take Betty off her feet with a well-timed pull. The force was enough for the other She-Hulk to let go of Jen's panties, and Jen decided to finish it before Betty could recover.

She let Betty down and quickly turned her around, placing a foot on her butt and pushing while pulling back with a good portion of her might. She didn't want the panties to rip before she got the chance to make Betty say give.

Betty ran in place, trying to pull her underwear back, but it was no use, Jen had too good position to fight back. 

"Jen, let me go!" she demanded, groaning as she received the world's biggest Hulk wedgie.

"Not until you say 'I give!'"

"I won't!"

"Oh yes you will!"

Jen didn't want to do this, but Betty gave her no choice. She repositioned her hands to grip the legholes and pulled, pushing Betty down onto her couch. Jen then got up on the couch and started to pull the underwear further and further up Betty's back.

The Red She-Hulk had seen this scene play out, and she gripped Jen's ankles tightly in dreadful anticipation for the...

"Atomic wedgie!" 

Jen had hooked Betty's panties to right under her nose, and Betty furiously clawed at her face to try and remove the underwear. 

However, Jen wasn't finished. She sat on Betty's back and told the complaining Betty to be quiet. "If you're not saying I quit, I don't want to hear it Ross!"

"Bite me, Walters!"

"Why don't I spank you?"

"Wha-- Hey! Ow!"

Jen punctuated her atomic wedgie of her red counterpart with a spanking, forcing Betty to quit.

"I give! I give!"

Jen got up off her back and moved to the side, picking the wedgie she still had from the earlier fight. "Told you, Betty," she said, smug.

Betty managed to unhook her panties and let them snap back, rolling over onto her back, giving a short laugh. "Yeah, you got me. You got me. Are we even now?"

"You know what? Yeah."

> **Betty wins**

It's true Betty was unaccustomed to her strength, but maybe Jen shouldn't have taken that for granted. She slacked off for a moment, and Betty managed to push her over the edge of the couch. Both women fell onto the cushions and bounced off.

Now, Betty went to boarding school. Wrestling around with your roommates happened far more often than you would think. Jen, on the other hand, didn't have much experience doing that even with her superhero career, since she was more of a OHKO kind of girl. 

So, Betty managed to win, pinning Jen to the ground, with her on her back. Jen tried to buck her off, but Betty quieted all attempts at resistance with a huge wedgie that lifted Jen's butt of the ground.

The original She-Hulk tried not to scream, just grit her teeth. She wasn't going to give up to _Ross_. 

Betty didn't pay her reaction or lack thereof much attention, since she already knew that wasn't what it was going to take to win. Instead, she also gripped the pantsuit bottoms and started pulling, sending two different fabrics up Jen's butt while she thought of how to win.

Jen started to kick a little but Betty just kept leaning back pulling. She finally got an idea and pushed up Jen's blouse, unhooking her blue bra. Then she let go of the pantsuit bottoms to focus solely on the panties. Betty pushed Jen's arms into the legholes, yanking on the panties every time Jen tried to resist.

"Betty, stop!" Jen demanded. "I'm gonna' get you back fifty times worse if you don't!"

"Save it, Jen." Betty then re-hooked Jen's bra through the back of her panties, giving her a bra-connection wedgie with the added bonus of trapping her arms.

Jen wiggled around on the ground trying to free herself and Betty went in for the kill, grabbing the pantsuit bottoms and lifting Jen off the ground, holding her high.

Jen managed to last a few seconds, until Betty started to bounce her. "Alright! I give! I give! Do you know how hard it is to find pantsuits in my size!"

Betty laughed and let her down, helping Jen get her arms out. "Sorry, but y'know, this is why it's good to go to a boarding school. You learn things."

Jen stuck her tongue out as she adjusted her bra. "Oh yeah, that's _so_ useful. You got lucky, Ross. Watch out for a next time."

Betty just laughed and picked her own wedgie out. The two seemed to have gotten back to being friends real quick.


End file.
